User talk:ZanthMan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fossil Fighters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Friend Codes page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Dopp (help forum | blog) Hey Snazzysaurus, I have a question. If I were to make two people rivals, what Vivosaurs would they begin with? A. Guan and Proto B. Pachrino and Elasmo TDD25 (talk) 08:41, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Hi zanthman just a question what super evovlers should i get next i dug up 5 mirculos or whatever rocks and idk what to get and i cant find a pelto :( Hey zanthman i got zanth today along with giga raja mapo king and more and do you know a easy way to find argento i realy want him cause of his super evovler todays mircaculous fossil rock count is 10 digs 5 in bb base 5 1 side quest 4 wearing head mask (thats how i found 5 in bb base) and going to rainbow cannyon Hey zanthman i got zanth today along with giga raja mapo king and more and do you know a easy way to find argento i realy want him cause of his super evovler todays mircaculous fossil rock count is 10 digs 5 in bb base 5 1 side quest 4 wearing head mask (thats how i found 5 in bb base) and going to rainbow cannyon JSSnippetsStack.push({dependencies:[],getLoaders:function(){return $.loadFacebookAPI},callback:function(json){window.onFBloaded(json)},id:"window.onFBloaded"}) that was me ub- . Do you still need the smilo fossil rock? i was digging in the parchment desert and i have an extra smilo. if you need help on how to send and recieve ill help :) Do you still need the smilo fossil rock? i was digging in the parchment desert and i have an extra smilo. if you need help on how to send and recieve ill help :) i forgot to mark first time KingOfTheMapo (talk) 21:50, September 3, 2012 (UTC)KingOfTheMapo Please read this before you leave. Very sorry, ZanthMan, but... great, now I can't even remember what I was gonna say. Oh, yeah, why can't I comment on our new blog post? Also, I made a serious edit to my user page at the bottom you might wanna see. Dimetrodongold (talk) You can comment on the blog. or do you mean it won't let you? I don't know the difference between the two options you're giving me. Oh, wait. Basically, the box that you type in a comment in is missing. Also, did you see the update? Dimetrodongold (talk) I can't really help you with the comment thing, but i did see the update. It's okay. I just wasn't paying attention. I still lets me comment. Dimetrodongold (talk) Idiots at on the loose and you have to stop tem! We have some idiots n the loose! Two of them! First is the ne who made the category 'China' and the other one screwed p the medals on the bottom by replacing the Berto medal with a Berto battle icon! I'm not to good at editing the medals so you hae to do it. Dimetrodongold (talk) Hey ZanthMan. I'm really sorry to see you go. Come back soon! Again, if you ever need to contact me, you can email me at daszap@yahoo.com TDD25 (talk) 00:08, September 13, 2012 (UTC) If you ever want to contact me, you can email me at blueannaD@yahoo.com I'm soo going to miss you. Hope you come back soon :) --BlueannaD (talk) 00:52, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Would you please challenge me at 8:00? D.I.N.O.M.I.T.E is already filled with rank 20s! Oh, wait. I can't use Wi-Ficonnection. Zanthman if your on go to xat.com/Clubcpvop i have a idea to beat him search the chat Ub (talk)Ub Email, please.TDD25 (talk) 23:12, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Seriously. Or at least email me.TDD25 (talk) 23:52, September 22, 2012 (UTC) who blocked ulimate shockwave Ps he also bullied me Ub (talk) EVERYBODY!!! EVERYBODY!!! DISASTER HAS STRUCK!!!! GO TO "No longer friends with anyone" POST!!! READ THE COMMENTS!!!! *has a nervous breakdown and explodes* DeltaSilver, or is it Delta614? (talk) 01:10, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey, ZanthMan? We're on the Chat, in case you want to talk. E44: HMU, or . 01:47, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Needing to talk If you want to talk ill be ready to lissen. I want you to tell me the story again so I can get a better Idea who where dealing with. Im also thinking your not telling us everything. Please I just want to understand! Im your friend and so is TDD so just let us in so we can understand...... BlueannaD (talk) 02:33, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, dude. Come on. You have our emails. Or contact me on Facebook. I want to know exactly what's going on here too. TDD25 (talk) 02:45, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Zanth? I have a question. What exactly is the reason you're so mad? If I remember correctly, I think it was because Shockwave terrorized your girlfriend or something, but I'm not too sure. Can you tell me why? Dimetrodongold (talk) 06:56, December 6, 2012 (UTC) THANK YOU. Derpnerd 19:58, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Uhhhhh, what is that thing? Your profile pic, I mean. Derpnerd 04:45, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Please come back on chat. Burstbusterz (talk) 03:08, July 14, 2013 (UTC) I found my DSiXL,get on chat!!!Burstbusterz the Allfancharacter wiki founder (talk) 20:13, July 26, 2013 (UTC) The Chat Room is SO! BLOODY! LONELY! Is there any chance you could join me? Your Newest Wikimate (talk) 15:03, July 24, 2014 (UTC)